Christmas Wrapping: A Simple Twists of Fate One Shot
by Leah Pensotti
Summary: A fluffy, one shot based on my AU story "Simple Twists of Fate." Set in Atlanta on the Christmas Eve before the story begins. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!


A/N: This is a Christmas One Shot for my story "Simple Twists of Fate." Merry Christmas readers and all TWD fans. As always, this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Anna.

 **Christmas Wrapping: A Simple Twists of Fate One Shot**

 _Christmas Eve 2013, Atlanta_

Anna practically ran from her shift at Grady's ICU, hoping to get last minute things done before she hit the road to her parents home in Savannah. She pulled on her gray toboggan and coat and made her way to the parking structure.

This was her second Christmas without Philip. Normally, they would go to Savannah together and visit his mother along with her parents. This was the first holiday in awhile that she did not feel completely numb or sad...she was actually feeling hopeful. School was going well and she was entering her last semester, soon she would be graduating and she could work as a full-fledged licensed nurse in the state of Georgia.

It had been a long time since she had allowed herself to feel hope instead of guilt. Her husband had died in a car accident, and she longed for the child they never had. Even looking at Nativity Scenes had thrown her into a grief spiral last year. Mary looking adoringly at the son she bore in a manger had filled Anna with rage instead of peace.

But not this year. There was something in the air she couldn't put her finger on, like change was coming. Something good in the new year.

She walked into the liquor store near the hospital, hoping to find her father a nice bottle of bourbon and herself something to make the weekend in her mother's presence bearable.

* * *

"Are you going to be able to see your son for Christmas?"

Rick shook his head and turned to look at his partner, Dawn, "No, not til the weekend."

It was his first Christmas in Atlanta, and he had to work Christmas Eve and Christmas Day...because that was just the nature of the job...especially in a big city. Last Christmas he was living with his brother, trying to get on at the Atlanta Police Department. He had been reeling from the divorce from his wife, Lori and the betrayal of his best friend, Shane. But last Christmas had one thing this one didn't; he was able to see his son, Carl.

Dawn pulled the cruiser into the police department's lot, "But you're going to Bob and Maria's tonight, right?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah."

Sargeant Bob Lamson had become Rick's only friend outside of Dawn in Atlanta. He and his wife, Maria were having some folks over for Christmas Eve dinner, basically all the folks they new without families of their own to attend to. Rick had compared the party to "The Island of Misfit Toys" in that Rudolph Christmas special Carl could never seem to get enough of as a kid.

Dawn smiled lightly and teased him, "Well. You never know. Maybe you'll meet someone tonight that will give you hope...there could even be mistletoe involved."

Rick laughed, "I highly doubt that. My brother has been trying to get me to do online dating. I've talked with a few women, but they have all had issues or just been bat shit crazy. I don't think dating at my age is realistic, besides I've got all this baggage."

His partner just sighed, "Then the goal is to find someone who's baggage matches yours."

Once their shift was over, Rick took a shower in the locker room and changed into some fresh clothes before heading to dinner at the Lamson home. He popped into a liquor store on the way there, wanting to bring Bob and Maria something nice for inviting him over.

* * *

Anna browsed the aisles for bourbon and found a nice bottle of Basil Hayden for her father and a large bottle of Woodford Reserve for herself. Being in a cheery mood, she even picked up a bottle of her mother's favorite chardonnay. The line was long and slow moving, which was to be expected on Christmas Eve. Either you were jolly and happy to celebrate, or you were self medicating to make it through with your dysfunctional family.

While she waited, she heard the man behind her on the phone having a conversation that broke her heart.

"I know, I really wish I could see you, son. But we will have this weekend, we'll just have to do Christmas all over again. You'll have fun with your mom. I know it's not the same..."

He went on to say that a friend was having him over for dinner and that his son shouldn't have to worry about him, that he would be just fine. Anna didn't know the particulars of the story, and why father and son were apart, but she heard the sound in the man's voice. She turned around and looked down at the man's hand, trying not to be nosy or conspicuous, and saw that he was carrying a six pack of beer and a nice bottle of wine. Anna didn't look up at his face, instead turned back around and found it was her turn at the cash register.

She waved at the man behind the counter to come close and whispered, "I'd like to pay for the man behind me. Can you ring him up on mine and I'll pay?"

The cashier smiled and nodded, "Working a little Christmas magic?"

Anna chuckled, "Perhaps."

She paid in cash and when the cashier gave her the receipt, she scribbled a little note on the back of it. Anna handed it back to the cashier and asked him to give it to the man behind her. She picked up her bag and scurried out the door, not wanting to take up much more time.

* * *

When Rick got to the counter the cashier smiled brightly, "You've already been paid for."

He shook his head, not understanding, "How?"

The cashier pointed out the door, "The woman who just left. She asked me to ring you up on her order. She left you this."

He handed Rick a receipt with a note written in feminine script; " _Couldn't help hearing your chat with your son. I hope this makes your night a little easier. Wishing you hope in the new year. Merry Christmas!"_

Rick tried to remember the woman in front of him...short, blonde hair and a toboggan. He didn't see her face. He looked to the cashier, "Did she leave her name? Use a credit card?"

"She paid with cash."

With a "thank you," Rick rushed out of the store clutching the wine and beer. He looked up and down the street and saw no one, except for the Slavation Army bell ringer. He looked down at the note again and smiled.

Maybe Dawn had been right minus the miseltoe.

Someone had literally given him hope for the new year.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas Lovelies! I hoped you enjoyed this one shot of pure fluff. The idea came to me after listening to The Waitresses song "Christmas Wrapping."

Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


End file.
